Sendrick- back and forth
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: This is going to be a growing collection of back and forth written Sendrick stories with my beloved "50 shades of pitch perfect". The stories will mostly be alternatetely written in Anna/ Brittany POV. Prompts are welcome! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A night in New York**

 **A/N:** **Sendrick one-shot that came out of a back and forth What's app chat with my dear "50 shades of pitch perfect". Brittany's Pov is what she came up with, Anna's Pov is mine. Idea is based on Brittany's Instagram picture from Bushwick movie. As always I don't own anything. Please R &R!**

 **Prompts? Send them in!**

 **Anna's POV:**

You come home, tired and exhausted and smelling like fire and gunshots. To be honest, it turns me on, you crawl on top of me in the darkness of our bedroom. Your hands are still covered with fake blood roaming over my pale skin…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I can't help that I'm a bit dirty and smell like fire and gunshots, but I know it turns you on. I'm tired, but I want you. I crawl on top of you, touching you. I want you so badly. I missed you while I was working. I see you are waking to my touch. I hear you hum and whisper my name before I pull into a kiss…

 **Anna's POV:**

My eyes are still closed, heavy with sleep. But your touches create a wake up motion in me. The part you touch with love and desire is slowly getting hot, like the fire you brought home. I want more, I want you to touch every piece of me making me yours more and more. I longed for you the whole day. I try to bring my arms up to touch you, but like always you won't allow…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I know you want to touch me, but I won't allow it right now. So I grab your hands and pin them above your head while I kiss every inch of you…

 **Anna's POV:**

I'm trapped once again under your mercy. Kiss after kiss travels down my neck. I don't know how you managed to do it, but the top I'm sleeping in is gone in seconds. Like my panties. Exposed and helpless mixed again with arousal and need deep within me. Only you are able to make me feel this…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I feel your heat rising as my lips start to burn with each kiss on your flesh. Desire fills me too. I want to take you higher than I've ever done before. I want my love to burn an impression on your body like a tattoo…

 **Anna's POV:**

Control has left me long ago, moans escape me, my back arches. Your kisses are travelling down to my breasts now. Something feels different but I can't figure it out… My senses are lost in your lips on my nipples, biting, sucking till I don't know what I feel anymore. I'm tugging at my wrists in your iron grip, it hurts a bit… but you keep them there…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I feel you getting frustrated… in a good way. You are under my complete control. It will make the desire for pleasing you greater, I'm travelling further to where you need me…

 **Anna's POV:**

Slowly I feel you getting lower to my stomach. Your kisses now so soft, feather light. Your grip loosens a bit but keep me up. I sense what you're up to, somewhere in the back of my lust-clouded mind. I can't really tell where your lips are ghosting now, it feels like my belly button. Your voice is hot against my skin, almost burning it now, whispering in the dark "I love you so fuckin much Anna!" Suddenly your lips leave my skin and I want to protest…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I know you're getting mad because of my teasing. Ghosting my lips ever so softly over your stomach and then…

Nothing…

I hear your grunts of frustration. I can't help but giggle. Little do you know my plan of attack. I leave the bed as I know you're watching me. When I re-enter the room, I'm smirking and you're glaring at me. I climb back above you and kiss you tenderly as I reach my hand below to caress your folds. You're so wet for me. I turn on the vibrating egg in my hand and press it to your clit. I feel you arch and shutter and my name being moaned from your lips….

 **Anna's POV:**

The sensation hits me and I almost scream out. Your voice fills my ears as you bite my earlobe telling me how wet I am. Again your free hand closes around my wrists. But this time there's something soft around them and I realize you tied me to the bedpost with a scarf. "You're mine Anna!" fills my ears and my being…

 **Brittany's POV:**

A surge of arousal runs through my body seeing you tied to the bed, writhing at my administrations… at my mercy. I hear you say "I'm yours Britt!" I lose all at my sense of humanity… I turn animalistic with lust and desire to fuck and suck every inch of you…

 **Anna's POV:**

I'm screwed…one look into your baby blues tells me that this is not going to be some love making…no, your dilated pupils and the firm grip on my thighs that is spreading my legs apart tells me otherwise. A heat caused from adrenaline, a hint of fear and deep lust makes my stomach churn. I hear a little animalistic growl from you as I feel a finger gracing my entrance…

 **Brittany's POV:**

My finger touches your wet heat and sends me into overdrive. I thrust two fingers inside you with a sharp fast pace. I start biting your thighs and bring my mouth to your clit sucking hard till you scream. I'm not even sure if its pleasure or pain or both that I hear…

 **Anna's POV:**

I feel like being on the highest part of a rollercoaster ride… I see that it goes down… and it's these milliseconds where time is standing still, where your fingers hesitate. And then you thrust so abruptly into me, and the ride goes down…my mind is blank. I'm filled with you and all other feelings are pushed aside. You're forceful, fast. I can't adjust, but you widen me anyways… pain and lust creating a burning sensation that intensifies as you bite me…a sharp stitch, thrust after thrust…I don't know where up and down is, your fingers drill into me... to my very core…never have I felt you so deep inside me…you're everywhere…we are one…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I can see the ride is bumpy. The faster I thrust and more I bite, the more disoriented you become. You're thrashing in the bed from my lust-driven force. I'm striving to make you come like you never had before. I need to make you feel my imprint…feel me…my soul…our souls united…

 **Anna's POV:**

I know the material of the scarf is soft, but when I arch my back towards you it cuts harshly into my wrists. Something is dripping onto my forehead, I don't know if it's blood or sweat and I don't care. The pain in my wrists and the pain on my thighs and in my body only connects me more to you. You are in control of my feelings and sensations. I'm trembling and I feel an orgasm nearing, more intense than any other before. Small highs are announcing something big to hit me. All my senses are overstrained, my body is sore like I'm on a workout. I know I can't stand it any longer, but you never halter, never slow down. Is it still just fingers inside me or your whole arm?! I can't tell… What are you doing to me?! Do I deserved to be worshipped like this? In a way so primal, yet more love and affection isn't possible to give to one person. How you create this is a miracle to me. You take my body higher than ever. You're inside my soul…the love you thrust into me is bursting me…and I'm crashing to debris and fragments as the orgasm hits me finally…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I see the final countdown to your earth shattering orgasm. I watch you trembling as it hits you. An explosion of the universe as we collide. I've melded my hand inside your core to weld us into eternal lust and love. Never to be broken apart. Infinite!

 **A message from 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect:**

Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed that. We have other collaborations to share. Leave us your thoughts. Stay aca-awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Collab - It was the night before Christmas**

 **A/N:** **Here's a late Christmas collab for all you Sendrick-Lovers. As before, mine is Anna's POV, Brittany's POV is from my dear 50 shades of Pitch Perfect! I hope you enjoy. We dont own anything. Please R &R! Ideas for collabs? Send them in!**

 **Anna's POV:**

Finally home…this day only got longer and longer and all I wanted to do was come home to you… I didn't even had the time to decorate our Christmas tree yet. But when I open the door to our apartment all is dark. Disappointment overcomes me…maybe your flight was delayed. But why haven't you told me that then? I want to pull out my iPhone from my pocket when I suddenly hear your voice "Hey baby!" I haven't seen you coming in the darkness and I startle a bit but your arms are quickly around me, wrapping me with love and longing. I immediately relax but regret this in the same minute when I feel you blindfolding my eyes whispering "I have a surprise for you baby!" I shudder…a quick kiss and then you guide me forward…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I've waited for you to arrive home to surprise you. The apartment was dark for a reason and you had no clue I was home. You finally come and I hear the sigh in your voice thinking I wasn't there. "Hey baby!" You jumped when I startled you. I giggle but apologize for scaring you. Wrapping my arms around you, I feel you tense and relax at the same time. I cover your eyes and guide you forward. "I have a surprise for you baby!" I whisper, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. I flick on the light to reveal my surprise and uncover your eyes…

 **Anna's POV:**

I stop breathing for a moment at the sight that greets me as you lift your hand from my eyes. How did you manage to get the whole living room decorated with these beautiful snowflake formed light strings and even the Christmas tree?! I look at you and again you caught me breathless…you're wearing the most sexy Santa dress…no, it's not a dress its underwear…whatever…damn how I missed you! My hungry kiss should be prove to you. You answer equally and push me against the wall, hands pinned above my head.

 **Brittany's POV:**

I smile knowing I took your breath away. The decorations were one thing, but when you looked at me, the way you looked at me I should say, told me everything. The searing kiss you pull me into is so hot, I thought I have a fever. My lips burn against yours. The arousal explodes inside me when I push you against the wall and pin your hands above your head. God, how I've missed you! Three long weeks away was torture, but tonight on Christmas Eve I unwrap my present…you! My kisses travels to your neck as I hear you moan…the most heavenly sound on this night. I take you towards the Christmas tree, removing piece by piece of your clothing. Kissing every inch of your exposed skin I see and feel…

 **Anna's POV:**

You push me further ahead discarding piece by piece of my clothing till you get me in my underwear and under the beautiful tree. You step back watching me intently in the smooth light. "God how I missed you" you say in a low growl that makes goosebumps appear on my skin. I want you so badly right now. I want to feel you, your skin on mine. You approach me again, pulling me down. "Make love to me!" I whisper against your lips… you surround me, all my senses and my soul. "Please… I need you…."

 **Brittany's POV:**

You are now in your matching bra and panties and I step back and take in your beauty within the light. I see the goosebumps on your skin and the desire in your eyes. When I pull your body down with mine I hear the sultry whisper and feel it on my lips "Make love to me…Please I need you…" I immediately kiss your jawline and your neck making you moan my name. My hands travel down your creamy pale skin as I feel you shudder. I want to give you love like you've never known before…

 **Anna's POV:**

Something in your touch is new…its sensitive, light and searching. Like you want to get to know my body all anew. I moan in anticipation and fumble with the clasp of your Santa dress. You sit up a bit and it slips off so now were both stark naked. Your body comes down on mine again. Your breasts brushing over my own. Your lips explore the valley between them, one hand moves teasingly upwards. After every kiss you say a praise to me…

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm making this a new discovery…to explore…be anew. I sit up so you can remove my dress. We both are now bare to each other, naked and beautiful. I press my body to yours…breasts brushing against breasts. I move my lips to the valley of gorgeous globes of goodness. My hand teases your skin. *Kiss* you're so beautiful. *Kiss* your skin is porcelain and creamy. *Kiss* your eyes are gorgeous like the night filled with twinkling stars…My mouth and hands glide down and across your body like its telling me a story you seen. Soft hums escape you which fill my desire to provide pleasure and safety to you. My tongue licks starting at your earlobe descending downward across your neck. I suck your pulse point drawing sounds from you. My hands roam your body feeling for your perky hardened nubs. I twist each one between my fingers…

 **Anna's POV:**

Your tongue starts an exploring journey down my jawline and neck. You did this so many times before but under this tree in this dim light and with such deep love flowing with it, it feels different. Your fingers pinch my nipples and a small cry escapes me, I can't help it. You get up a bit, one hand leaves the heat of my skin to reach for something. I try to open my eyes that were closed due to your administrations and I see that you hold one of the pearl strings that also frame the tree. A mischievous smile appears on your face and I'm heating up more and more. The pearls feel cold against my hot and oversensitive skin as you let them softly glide over my breasts and down my stomach till they reach my clit…

 **Brittany's POV:**

This is slightly different than normally making love to you. You are my present that I'm unwrapping under this tree. The noises you make drive me crazy and I get up to reach for one of the pearl strings that wrap the tree. My half smirked smile gives away a hint at intentions what comes next. I see your skin is more flushed than before. Igniting a flame of passion with in me...for you and only you. I slid these pearls across your hot, sensitive skin...around your breasts and over your own beautiful treasure. Pulling the string, each pearl glides over your swelling clit...*tap* *tap* *tap* causing you to shudder at each sensation. I'm going to cherish every moment of this with you as you unravel for me.

 **Anna's POV:**

This sensation sends me into a state of bliss and eternity. My body and soul open on its own accord for you and only you. What you are creating inside and outside of me is marvelous and I don't have words for it...because I feel you inserting the string of pearls and all coherent thoughts leave me on instant. I arch my back for you, and it's been hold up with one of your praising hands to get you better access to my center. Pearl by pearl glides inside me, like your never ending love... You lower your face onto my swollen bundle of nerves and I realize you kiss it like you're counting the pearls you bury in me...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I know you're "feeling" every single part that I touch on you. I begin to slowly insert the string of pearls inside your core. You arch into me, but I hold you up steadily...grounding you to have better access to your treasure. Pearl by pearl...slips inside you easily...disappearing completely deep within you...I lean down to kiss your swollen bud until the tenth pearl was gone. I flattened my tongue moving in circular motions around your clit as I slowly pulled on the string as each pearl exited your core glistening with your essence of love. I lapped up every drop of juice you had...

 **Anna's POV:**

What the fuck are you doing with me Britt...with the softest of pushes you let the pearls glide inside me, on the count of your kisses on my clit it's about ten pearls now. It's like nothing I felt before, it's cold and mysterious. But I trust you completely. You would never do something that could hurt me. You watch me cautiously like an animal that's lurking. I'm high in spheres I never thought I could reach, but your love and experiments lift me up. The first pearl slides out as you tenderly pull at the remaining string. I twitch. This is so incredible. Your lips hover over my nerves. The second pearl...Your name glides from my lips with it. The third. I curse. I know you love it when I can't held these words back. My legs tremble already as the fourth comes out. Little squelching noises come with it. I must be wetter than ever. It satisfies you because you start to capture it with your tongue. I tremble harder. The fifth and sixth leave my core. Words are failing me now. I'm too lost in what magic you're fulfilling with me and inside me. All that is me is in your hands now. All is relieved with the last pearls. Seventh...something is building up in me. It doesn't feel like my usual orgasms you can bring up with only the slightest of touches. It's bigger, beyond you and me. Eight...it's not from my body...it can't be. It's like I left my body. Nine. Your nails dig into my thighs and your lips suck greedily at my clit now. Ten...and I splinter into millions of glittering shards. Your name a scream in my lungs bursting to get free of this body that is betraying me with feelings. You're in my mind, your being is burned behind my closed eyelids. For a moment I'm not sure who I've been. Sweat is dripping down my forehead and I'm sure I passed out for some seconds because of the intensity of this orgasm...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm watching you closely, lovingly. I love seeing you twitch as I pull on the string and each pearl is released from your center. I keep my lips on your folds and clit listening as moans and my name and curses escape you. Your legs start to tremble as you're close to the precipice. Your wetness and the squelching noise accompanying my ears like a symphony. I have a thirst that needs quenching now. My mouth draws your fluids to my taste buds like sweet nectar or sap from a tree. The last pearl is withdrawn and I'm digging into your thighs and with determination I'm sucking harder on your clit to drive you into your impeding orgasm beyond the limits of your senses. As you screamed my name in ecstasy, there was a brief moment of nothingness when you stilled. I've never seen you orgasm so hard to pass out, but I feel privileged to have been the creator of such pleasure in you. That's how deep my love is for you. Ten minutes pass when I feel your hands slide through my hair with a kiss so passionate...I can be thrown over the edge by your love...

 **Anna's POV:**

I shoot up to kiss with a passion I had no idea I was already capable of again. I grab your locks. My body is still trembling as I come on top of you, taking the still wet pearl of strings to bind your hands together at your wrists. I caught you by surprise otherwise you wouldn't have let me take over the lead so easily. You smirk again like you had planned this as well... And I recognize why...my eyes widen as I see the removable tattoo of a mistletoe over your center. "You're a naughty one snow!" I say hoarse. And I start to kiss down your flushed body. Hints of my own taste is present on your sweaty skin and I savor each different flavor my senses reach. These moments that you let me worship you are so rare that I keep them treasured in my memory. You try to wiggle yourself free, you fight to touch me and push me away so you can dominate again...but I won't let you this time. My body presses yours down and your hands are securely wrapped. I take my time. Kissing up and down, sideways. It drives you insane I can feel that. You almost beat me in cursing now. But my still aroused and overheated body can't take it that long. So I just give each of your gorgeous breasts a quick bite that makes you thrash wildly and lower my lips were the mistletoe tells me to. Your hips crash against my jaw because you jolt up. I grab your ass to lift you a bit and to be honest control you even more. The tip of my tongue tortures your swollen clit and you curse me with almost hatred. Slowly I insert two fingers into your core. And a harsh tear noise tells me you finally ripped the pearl of strings. The glittering balls tap onto the wooden floorboards. Your hand grab my locks roughly to keep me in place. Nails scraping painful over my skin. I quicken my pace and you start to clench around my digits immediately, pushing me violently up into a bruising kiss...

 **Brittany's POV:**

The kiss you give me is intense, your hands grasping my hair. I can feel you still trembling. Suddenly, you're on top of me and my hands are being bind together with the string of pearls. My smirk reveals something you hadn't noticed...the removable tattoo of the mistletoe just above my crotch.

"You're a naughty one Snow!" Your voice is so hoarse. You give me kiss after kiss on my flushed skin knowing you taste yourself on me. You won't let me free, you are in control of me now. I feel your heated body pressed against mine. The curses are now falling from my lips more when I feel you bite my breasts and nipples. I'm shuddering wildly, then your mouth moves towards my center making my body jolt upward. Your hands grab my ass lifting me...controlling me. I feel your tongue on my clit..."What the fuck Anna" words fail me now when I feel your fingers enter my center. The sensation was so intense I managed to snap the string of pearls from my hands as they scattered across the floorboards. Your nails are scraping my skin. You're fucking me faster and I feel the beginning of my orgasm hit me, my body thrusts up to kiss your lips. My orgasm seems to last forever as my body shakes in your arms. The high pitch scream of your name escapes me.

 **Anna's POV:**

The air is filled with our panting. I can't even tell who is who. I'm still swirling and dizzy from the intensity of my orgasm and the feeling of you around me. You're pulling me towards you as close as possible. Between kisses you tell me you love me. I want you to hold me like this forever. Synchronize breathing and heartbeat with yours. I want to stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Maybe you feel the same, or maybe you're mad at me. Your kiss is a mixture of passion and anger. But you repeat "I love you" after "I love you" ...maybe I did something right. You won't let me answer. But I know you hear my words anyways. I love you more than my own life Britt...

 **Brittany's POV:**

Here we are panting from such an intense sexual excursion. The room is spinning from the heat of our passion. I loved dominating your body, the power of controlling your pleasure...gave me pleasure knowing you were at my mercy. Then you turned the tables on me...tied my hands creating such amazing torture to my body. Kissing you until the end if time is my ultimate goal.

"I love you. *kiss* "I love you." *kiss*

Your eyes tell me you feel the same way. Eternal love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **So, finally here's an update of mine and "50 shades of Pitch Perfect" back and forth stories. Since my son was born in December I didn't really had the time to write or update! So I hope you enjoy this new update! As always, we don't own anything! Please R &R! **

**My part is Anna's POV; Brittany's POV is from my dear friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect!"**

 **Brittany's POV:**

I've been with you for a couple of years now and I'm in love with you that I'm hoping you will have the answer I wish for when I ask you to become my wife. My nerves are getting the best of me today. You were so closed off Anna, but with the trust you have in me you opened a piece of you to me. Little by little I discovered the true beauty of you.

 **Anna's POV:**

I know I'm not easy to deal with. And I got a lot of prove of that in the past. People only came into my life to leave and hurt me. From my father to my last boyfriend. Life taught me these lessons at a very young age. But then you came into my life, and I knew you were the exception. Of everything. But at this point I kept the story of my life well secured behind high walls. I thought you would be like all the others before, using me, being held back by my stones and then leaving for good. But you never saw my walls as an obstacle. You saw it as a challenge. And unnoticed and silent you pulled at the lowest stone like in a jenga game. It trembled. Many followed it over the years...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I realize what a struggle you went through before me...us. Your father leaving...the divorce. I can't imagine the pain you went through. I know it has to do with individuality. Each person and their background vary from their experience. There was something intriguing about you that I knew I had to try. Now, I'm glad I did because you are the best thing that has happened to me.

 **Anna's POV:**

When I look back on these four years you proved your unconditional love for me one lyric always comes to my mind: "I open myself, I open myself, one stitch at a time!" This song I sang, fits so perfectly. Because you pulled ever so softly at the string that sewed the stitches and ripped it open. Ripped me open, till I lay before you, exposed, bare and raw...with all that is me. And you took me. Like I am now. Lying totally open and vulnerable under you in our bed. But you won't break me, you want to set me free. And with your love and safety I could fly. There's something in your gaze I can't figure out. Your look is a mixture of genuine love, pride and desire. And a hint of something new. Something lurking, like a question that wants to burst free...but you already know all my darkness...so what could be awaiting behind your cheek biting and intense look?

 **Brittany's POV:**

As you lay here under me in our bed I feel the need to say something now. I think it's time! Your comfort level has been proven that you trust me. I know you feel safe in my arm as I do in yours. We belong. I want to make love to you. My loving gaze connects with your ocean blues as I lean down to cup your face and press my lips softly to yours. I love to capture the low moans that escape you.

I want to declare my eternal love and ask you to be my wife. What better way to ask than to make love with you and unite not only our bodies, but our souls.

 **Anna's POV:**

Whatever it is that's in your eyes it makes your kiss more soft and your hands that trail down my collarbone more chaste. I shudder under this touch. Even this is different. My mind struggles between wanting to know what makes you so preoccupied and falling into your love. The ladder wins over has your fingertips circle around my nipples. My moans are captured by your lips the moment they leave mine. We kissed so many times before. But in this you put more feelings then before. And if haven't gave my all to you before it is in this very moment, in this indescribable kiss.

 **Brittany's POV:**

I love when you shudder at my touch. The ever so gentle grazing of your skin under my fingertips creates goosebumps which send little electric currents through my body. You are such a beautiful sight under me. I attend to your gorgeous nipples, circling, pinching drawing more of your vocal moan that I love to drown in. I feel your desire in this undesirable kiss. The depth of emotions by actions over power any words ever said. I kiss across your jawline down your neck to suck on your pulse point. The heat rising in me...bubbling, wanting to burst. I want to drink you, taste you...consume you.

 **Anna's POV:**

I don't know how you do this, but I can't tell where at my body your lips are sucking at right now. Pulse point, collarbone, breastbone, rips...they're everywhere. And I realize that you're sucking and biting on purpose... Imprinting yourself so completely that I don't know if I'm still myself or you. What you're doing changes my soul, my core. I am lost and grounded at the same time. You get up a little to watch me...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I get up a bit to look down on you. Your eyes are closed, head tilted. My eyes follow the pattern I conjured on your perfect pale skin. Small red signs of my love for you. Red on white. Like blood drops in the snow. Imprinted on you. You're like my masterpiece. I created you. I love you so much Anna. You open your eyes. Blackness, endless. Like the love we share. And I lean down again and kiss you. Tender - with all my emotions. You belong to me - I think, as I enter you with two fingers. Lips still connected. Your back arches of the mattress towards my hand, I savor the feeling of you around my fingers. With the first soft push I'm already knuckle deep inside you. So I retrieve them completely just to glide them back equally slow and deep. You moan against my lips. I keep this pattern till your nails dig into my back and your walls clench around my fingers. I know you're lost and overpowered with this orgasm because you come silent. Only your body speaks to me. And I'm proud and burst with love for you at this knowledge that I can make you cum like this- my power over you...

 **Anna's POV:**

You stop in your tracks and your hot breath leaves my skin. I open my eyes and been met with your sincere blue shining ones. What I see is endless, and there's a love in them that has no words. Your lips connect with mine and you make our body's one. Gliding inside me without any border, deep, soft. Like everything that is us. And I fall further into this surreal thing that is us. All my senses are concentrated on this one movement inside me. And when I cum, it is silent because noises and words failed me so completely this time. I forget how to use my voice, because of you.

 **Brittany's POV:**

I've never felt closer to you than I do at this very moment. Your walls are completely down, unguarded allowing me to become your new protectant...your strength. I drew every ounce of you into me tonight...a fusion. A molded sculpture of beauty on a pedestal...that's what love is. Beauty...above and beneath the surface. We are like an eye of a cyclone...objects twirling around us as we are steady and secure in the center. Safe.

 **Anna's POV:**

In this moment every guard, every stone of me is down. Irretrievably, forever. Replaced by your love and safety. I would tell you everything if I had the words. But it's not necessary because my all is displayed in my eyes that lock with yours. And I give myself to you, with all that I am and all that I once was. Putting my small broken world in your protective hands. And you take it. The intangible gleam appears again in the blue. You're looking down on me intently...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I look down on you intently as my world now opened to new things...things we share and I know it's the right time. You gave me ALL of you at this very moment. I climbed from the bed to the dresser. My heart pounding in my chest yet, I'm filled with excitement. As I return to you, my hands are shaking. I sit on the edge of the bed looking in your deep ocean blues.

"Anna, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've seen a change in you from this closed off person blossom like a flower displaying beauty beyond anything I have ever seen. I'm prove to be a part if thus transition in you. I love you with all that I am and give everything I gave. You're it for me...my soulmate! I will spend the rest of my life showing you how special and treasured you are. Will you marry me Anna? Be my wife?"

 **Anna's POV:**

Suddenly you leave the bed...leave me...And with this unreadable expression in your face I feel a bit afraid. Do you have enough of me, was my all too much for you to handle. Sadness starts flaming up in me...I messed it up, again. You return, sitting on the edge of the bed. A distance. I bring my knees up to my chest. We lock eyes. There's such a depth in yours. It pulls me towards you but at the same moment it scares me away. But then you speak, and your words are so pure, they fill me and wrap a security net around me. And you hold the turquoise box in your hand, asking me to become your wife. And all of a sudden my life has a reason, a meaning. I have a place where I belong. Love is bursting me like stars exploding in the sky but their light shines on for millions of years. And I don't hesitate a second as I whisper "yes"...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **So here's another one! Should be rated double M because of mature contents! Thanks to my awesome friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect" for this idea and writing it with me. Again, my part is Anna's POV, hers is Brittany's POV. Thanks to the followers and reviews!**

 **We own nothing!**

 **Anna's POV:**

Your fingers wander up my thigh. Softly testing if I'm awake. Darkness is still encasing us. Hands going up further under the safety of the duvets. I keep my eyes closed to feel your tender movements even more. I turn imperceptible. But you notice. Because with soft pushes and pulls here and there you bring me in the position you want. In the position that gives you better access to my body that reacts so willingly on its own to your touch. Like always.

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm feeling a little...naughty this morning...although no rays of light has shown. My fingers slowly, barely touch up your thigh. I'm not so sure if you're awaking to my ministrations, but then an ever so slight motion as I continue. Your body adjusts willingly to me. I stop briefly on the highest part of your thigh and then I hear your small gasp. I brush your hair aside and kiss your neck, searching for your pulse point. The moan that escapes you urges me on for more. My hand grazes over your panties feeling the warmth. I continued upward across your stomach and abs, only to stop at your breasts. I knead them gentle rubbing my thumb across your protruding nipple.

 **Anna's POV:**

My eyes are too heavy with sleep. But to just feel what your loving hands are doing ads a new peak to it. Makes the adrenaline pump in my veins which you certainly feel at my pulse point whilst you suck at it. Kneading my breasts. Even this feels different. Suddenly there's a jolt and you pinned my hands over my head at my wrists. Firm, demanding to keep my eyes closed. Your tone raspy with sleep. Lust dripping out of it nevertheless. Heavy, dark. I shudder. What would be awaiting me...

 **Brittany's POV:**

Both hands rush to pin yours over your head.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Clear?" I'm demanding, yet firm on instruction. You are awake as I hear you panting and shudder with anticipation of what's next. I connect my mouth to yours hungrily thrusting my tongue inside gliding against yours...feeding and quenching a hunger and thirst for you. A vivid dream I had moments ago turning into a true reality of a lust filled fantasy.

"Keep your hands above your head. No touching, only I get to touch you...Got it!"

I feel you nod in confirmation. My mouth nips and bites patches of your pale, creamy skin. I move my knee to your center and apply just enough pressure for you, yet leave you wanting...needing more. This is something only I can fulfil.

 **Anna's POV:**

A hungry kiss with your tongue almost invading my mouth. A prominent urge behind it that makes my insides twitch. You tell me to keep my eyes closed and hands above my head. I fall for you being dominant. It's creating a helplessness mixed with such an arousal. Something I got almost addicted to. A pressure at my center...must be your knee. Kisses and fingers everywhere. Fooling my senses, making me dizzy. Clothes discarded. Naked skin over equally naked skin. I try to follow your fingertips with my mind. Breasts,nipples...sometimes feather light sometimes hard. This twist in sensory makes it almost impossible to tell where you are and where you're going next on my body...I jerk as I finally feel them on my entrance. Spreading me...

 **Brittany's POV:**

We are naked and flushed against each other. Hands, mouth, fingers and tongue are everywhere...no spot untouched. I want to make you erupt like a volcano...oozing your essence for me to soak up. My heart pounds in my chest...I want you now and I feel you're getting anxious. My motion makes your body jerk. I'm spreading your legs apart with my knee as I maneuver your body like a puzzle...collecting bits of your senses piece by piece until you are complete...a moan, a jolt, a shudder...a scream laced with my name. My hands hold your inner thighs, my face mere inches from your core...wet heat staring, begging for relief. The extension of my tongue provides an instant of gratification for you. I see your sensitive flesh twitching...drawing me closer. A languid lick through your folds and I taste your sweet and salty nectar I too crave...it's like an antidote that I can't live without.

 **Anna's POV:**

I arch my back as far as possible, my hands bound over my head with invisible strings that's your words. You lick up my folds and a scream escapes me on instant. It's not testing anymore, it's urgent and claiming. Not that you need to claim anything on me...I'm so undoubtedly yours. Marked on the inside and outside. For a lifetime.

Your name is on my lips. Falling from them like droplets. Again and again, like your torture down there. "I need you...please!" Is all I can add...I think I'm losing my senses as I feel fingertips circling in the wetness of my entrance...But not entering me. I grit my teeth. Something that I know, satisfies you very much... "Britt..." My voice fails me.

 **Brittany's POV:**

Your voice tells me you need me...begging...my fingertips touching voluptuous folds, gathering juices.

"Britt!"

With the need in your voice, I give in. My fingers flatten on your clit rubbing circles, the tip of my tongue past your folds...I begin to play at your sensual pleasures. The music of your moans, breathes, gasps...that's what I play. The rhythm of your body at my fingertips. I insert two fingers...ever so slowly with your essence running like molasses down my hand. A flick, a nip and a jolting beat of your body movement...we are in sync.

 **Anna's POV:**

I know you touch and tease on purpose. Like you're creating a symphony with the noises escaping me on their own accord. I'm fire and ice at the same moment. And when you enter me there's a moment of silence, motionless. You stay inside. Lurking, waiting, and then...removing your digits completely. Again this tortures pause. And you slide back inside. Forceful. This is where you belong. You repeat this...movements slow. "Please Britt...harder... "I say through gritted teeth.

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm stilled inside you...waiting for your expletives. Retreat and extract are the repeating motions of my fingers driving you to the point of insanity. Through your gritted teeth I hear..."please Britt...harder..."

That's what I was waiting for...I pick up the pace...steady, rhythmically your hips move with me fingers...meeting together with a moist tap in the air. The squelching noise of your wetness fills the room with your moans. I attach my mouth to your clit, sucking with a releasing pop repeatedly. I'm watching you with amazement if your flushed pink skin, your face in pleasure. Feeling your walls begin clenching down I tell you

"Open your eyes baby! Cum for me Anna!"

I watch you open your eyes that bore into mine, your body shuddering...waiting as your mouth opens for the inevitably orgasm release.

"Oh God Brittany! I'm cumming so hard baby! Ooooooh! "

My fingers slowly their pace while my thumb rubs your clit bringing you down slowly. Sweat dripping down your chest, hairs sticking to your forehead. Face contorted in immense pleasure.

You collapse and I pull my fingers out licking and sucking every ounce of flavor on each digit. You're immobile chest heaving.

 **Anna's POV:**

You push, you still. I'm going insane. Begging you to fuck me harder finally. You waited for this because on instant you quicken the pace. Faster, faster. I move my hips with your thrusts. Meet you, bringing you deeper. To multiply the insane mix of pleasure you stack your lips to my clit, bringing on an equal rhythm of torture. Sucking, releasing, sucking, releasing...sweat is dripping down my chest. The song from pp2 pops up in my mind and I imagine your buried and fluid covered fingers are tattooed. In this thought my orgasm hits me so hard and unexpected. Your voice drips through this whirlwind... I should open my eyes, and I do. Never would I disobey. Although the punishment can be a real treat too... Our gazes fixated, I feel a bit embarrassed but more proud that you want to see my breakdown that you conjured. Want to see this mass effect you and only you have on me and my body that only functions to the demanding fingers of yours. My heart races in my chest as I collapse with you inside me, hammering to the beat you gave it. I'm covered in sweat now, but I don't care, because so are you as I watch you licking your fingers clean. And this pulls a trigger inside me. And I grab you with full force for a bruising kiss, pulling you down...

 **Brittany's POV:**

It was such a beautiful sight to see you come undone, covered in sweat, panting...I am too, from the workout I provided. Much to my surprise your recovery is quick. You suddenly grab me into a bruising kiss, pull me down on top of your heated body. I feel your tongue across my lip, I'm opening willingly to your intrusion. We fight for dominance. I feel your fingers threading through my hair, tugging me closer. Your kiss is like molten lava setting me on fire. Your mouth travels down my neck leaving red patches in its way as you work around my body. You flipped me on my back, catching me in surprise. Your dark eye gaze...almost predatory. Your hands reach for my breasts, squeezing them together, rubbing your thumbs across my nipples.

"Anna..." I say breathlessly.

 **Anna's POV:**

Now I want to fall over your body. Making patches of skin mine with lips and fingers. It's rare you give in. So I cherish, like I cherish the softness of your body, your familiar smell that provides safety and love. I press you down, with my body and my praising hands. I always have the feeling that I could never repay for what you are doing to me. But your moans and the breathless and needy way you say my name proves me wrong. My lips close around your already hardened nipples, biting carefully. You try to pull my head further down, but I will take my time. I give each breast the same slow and reverent attention. You're moving under me, impatient. Your moans and my name get frustrated. I brush my lower body over yours ...accidentally...or maybe not?! Your pushes on my shoulders get rough. "I need you ...now!" Your voice harsh and raspy with arousal. I am good at this ... I smirk...whilst my kisses linger in the valley between your breast, ignoring the scratch of your nails on my skin, digging deep...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm on fire...I push you to where I need you, but you take your time...tease me...drive me higher. Each movement you make against my body makes me squirm more with anticipation. Your body presses and grinds against mine driving me insane. I'm pushing you.

"I need you...now!"

I see you smirking at me...normally you love it, but you are teasing the fuck out of me, I want to explode! My nails scratch on your skin... digging deep.

"Fuuuuck!"

Finally, I feel your lips working down my body.

"Please...fuck me Anna!"

A small relief I feel as your fingers touch my center.

 **Anna's POV:**

Your nails dig further into my skin, a burning sensation and a warm fluid is running down my arm. I'm pretty sure it's blood, hell did I got you riled up... So I decide to go lower on your holy body. I bite some parts making you hiss ... Pay time is a bitch honey...I think to myself. Teasingly soft I stroke your dripping wet entrance. You buck up to meet me but I'm faster with retrieving. You curse almost as much as I normally do. It's hella sexy to hear such words out of you...now I know how you always feel when I do it. I straddle you with my knees pressing your arms down. "Fuck it Anna, what are you doing?!" You thrash but you have no chance. I start grinding my center to yours, eliciting more curses and wild movements from you. I almost come a second time on instant. And this tiniest moment of inadvertence costs me my advantage. You throw me off of you violently, one hand closes around my neck the other over my wrist. "Fuck me now, or you'll regret it baby!" Your eyes so dark, like they want to mimic mine. I stare at you, then regaining myself and push you down again immediately thrusting three fingers into you with a force I didn't knew was in me...

 **Brittany's POV:**

You got me so riled up that the force of my nails drew blood in your skin. My hips buck at your fingers stroke, but you pull away.

"The fuck Anna!"

When you straddle me...your knees pin my arms down.

"Fuck it Anna, what are you doing?!"

Making me thrash about and then you grinding your center to mine. I'm feeling savage now! I take a quick moment of thought and throw you off me...violently, I wrap one hand around your neck and the other around your wrist.

"Fuck me now, or you'll regret it baby!" I see your eyes bore into mine and push me back down...thrusting three fingers forcefully inside me... pace relentless.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you baby! You won't be able to walk!"

My head is spinning, the pleasure rips through me. My legs widen and my back arches for you. I pull you down into a bruising kiss with purpose.

 **Anna's POV:**

My pace is merciless. Your legs widen and your back arches. I kiss you, forceful, finally I can prove to you that you're mine as well. A sudden thought flashes through my lust clouded mind. You're so lost in me fuckin you, I have you under me...for this one time...and I want to draw my advantage out of it. Making you finally pay for all this times you pinned me down, blindfolded and handcuffed me...even strangled me. Now it's me who's giving the pace. I feel you're close, you even mouth this with lust. I wait for the first clench and a shudder that would announce your coming high. And I retrieve my fingers. A silence fills the room suddenly. Thick. I'm holding my breath. You need a few seconds to realize what happened. "Fuck Anna, what the hell?!" You're panting heavily. I watch you cautiously then ever so slowly I push my tongue into your awaiting and trembling depths. You react immediately. Back off of the mattress in an almost impossible angle. Again you're close very fast. I try to find the perfect moment again stopping with my administration. You try to grab me violently, I'm not that fast this time and you get a hold on my hair pulling me roughly towards you. "Don't you dare!" You whisper with such a thread in your voice. Through the pain I try to smirk again. While you keep your grip on my hair I insert three fingers, hard, deep. You scream and let me free. And your orgasm hits you so unbelievably fast and heavy, it caught you off guard. I can't believe I did this...

 **Brittany's POV:**

Oh, yes! This is more like it. I'm in heaven. Feels so damn good you fucking me like this. Really good...I'm so close.

"I...I'm close baby! I'm gonna-"

I feel a start in my release, but you withdrew!

"Fuck Anna, what the hell?!" I try to catch my breath... You thrust your tongue inside and bring me close again, but withdrew. My frustration gets the better of me and I grab at you violently.

"Don't you dare!"

You gave me three fingers hard and deep. I let go and scream as an orgasm rips through me...hard and heavy. My whole body is shaking, the room spins and I squeeze my eyes shut!

"Oh God, Annaaaaa!"?

I swear I'm dying...it lasts longer than usual...every sensory is in overdrive. Just when it subsides, you move and another wave of pleasure hits me.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming...again!"

Seconds feel like minutes and my body falls limp. When my eyes open, I see you smirking at me...with your twinkling, yet lustful ocean eyes.

"Pretty proud of yourself huh?"

I'm still catching my breath, bit you'll soon see my revenge has a price.

 **Anna's POV:**

Sweat, panting...bodies pressed flushed together. There's nothing between us in this moment. It's you and me, in the deepest and most loving ways possible. I am you, and you are me. Peaceful. Calm. I try to take in a shaky breath. When all of a sudden you throw me off ... It all happens so fast. Your movements are so quick. Rough. My hands and ankles are bound ...open...I'm exposed and surrendered. What happens here...a bit of fear creeps into my still so aroused subconscious. You retrieve something from your nightstand. It's one of our vibrators... This humming and buzzing pink pleasure maker is at my clit and I can't handle this ... I'm sore and weak, high in spheres and pleasure. I can't move, can't hide ... And your tongue dives deep...

 **Brittany's POV:**

I'm still panting and see your smug look of accomplishment. Our bodies are flushed together that nothing is in between us. We are one. It's peaceful, calm. With a quickness, I push you away. I know it's rough, but it's the way to keep you immobilized. I bind your hands and ankles to the bedpost. You are perfectly exposed to me...vulnerable and fully surrendered. I see the slight fear in your eyes...this will be pure Erotic pleasure. I grab one of our vibrators from the nightstand. I look at you hungrily before turning it on. The humming buzz is in the air as I press it to your clit. Your movement is unsteady, weak. You can only experience what I give to you. I'm between your legs and my tongue digs deep within your walls...

"Oh God," your words are just above a whisper. "Britt, please."

Your body jerks repeatedly against my mouth. I begin to shake the vibrator back and forth against your sensitive bundled nerve, my tongue licking around your walls like painting beauty. Within minutes, I stop and switch...inserting the vibrator through your folds turning the setting higher. My mouth sucked your clit hard, a tongue flick here and there...your walls clench around the toy as if your universe has stopped spinning on its axis. A loud cry escapes you. Trembling limbs jackhammering you forcefully. It's intense watching you come undone. You collapsed moments later in a sweaty mess, chest heaving.

"I love you Anna."

I kiss you passionately while I thrust my fingers inside you. With your wetness, they slide easily in and out. I'm coated in your essence. Our tongues matching motions, my pace is steady. I mumble against your lips to open your eyes to look at me. Our gaze aligned as I read your pleasurable moans captured in my mouth. I curl my fingers hitting your sweet spot.

"Fuck Britt! More baby...please. I need more." Harder and faster my thrusts become purposeful.

"Cum Anna!"

As if on command you shudder and your walls clamp down on my fingers.

"Oh my fuck...I'm cumming Brittany!" Your eyes disappear from my vision. I feel your warm fluid coat my hand. I help you ride your orgasm until you still. I immediately unbound your hands and feet.

Without much recovery time I get into a strap on, positioning you on your hands and knees. I guide the fake cock to your entrance.

"Britt...I can't!"

My hands caress your back and your ass. I slip in your center easily once more...my hands on your hips...fucking you steadily once more.

"One more baby! Cum one more time for me."

"I don't think I can. Please..."

Thrusting deep inside you, I reach around to rub your clit. You're moaning and my name falls from your lips. Encouragingly, I pull back and slam back inside...you yelp in pleasure. I repeat these actions until I hear you pleading.

"God Britt...fuck me...just fuck me...PLEASE!"

A demand I'm willing to fill...hands on your hips as I thrust fast and hard as if my life depends on it.

Your walls clench around the phallus making it harder to move inside. I reach for you clit once more that throws you over the edge for the third time. Your tiny body jerks and your scream is muffled in the pillow. After you come down from your high...you collapse completely. I heard a faint snore escape you. You are exhausted and passed out. I smile and pull the blanket to cover you, remove myself and the strap on and join you in bed. I cuddle close and kiss your cheek.

"You're beautiful Anna and I love you eternally."

And with those words, I too fall into a slumber knowing my love is by my side...always.


End file.
